A Lesson in Jealousy
by Kika101
Summary: Alec comes to one of Magnus' parties only to find that the warlock is too busy to spend time with him. Alec decided to teach Magnus a lesson in jealousy, and how to apologise properly. Lemon.


Alec was sulking like a small child, and although he was fully aware of that fact, he refused to do anything but sit and glare at the crowd around him. Magnus was holding one of his infamous parties, and had implored Alec to come, and eventually the shadow hunter had relented to his pleading boyfriend, however he was now cursing his weak willed nature that became apparent around the warlock. Of course Magnus had many unorthodox ways of getting Alec to agree to his plans, which he had deployed on this matter, but instead of having Magnus to enjoy the night with, as the warlock had promised, Alec had barely spoken to his boyfriend all night. Instead he was forced to watch as Magnus mingled with his many downworlder acquaintances, and left Alec to his own devices. Alec already loathed such social gatherings, and that combined with his grumpiness over being ignored by Magnus, really meant he was not in a partying mood. Alec crossed his arms, and rolled his eyes as the tight fabric he was wearing constricted his movements. Alec had decided to dress up for Magnus in what was deemed as 'appropriate' clothing for a party, and although he felt ridiculous, Alec had persevered, and Magnus had been too distracted to even notice.

Alec was finally snapped out of his brooding by a low masculine voice.

"Hey there gorgeous, what's your poison?"

Alec looked up at the werewolf who was leaning against the bar next to Alec, as there were no actual seats present, which Magnus stated was supposed to encourage people to be constantly up and about.

Alec was quiet for a moment as he contemplated telling the werewolf that he rarely drank, but seeing as Alec was becoming increasingly bored he shrugged his shoulders and decided to just 'go with the flow' as Magnus said.

"Surprise me," the shadow hunter replied, earning a grin from the warlock, who Alec now noticed was not even wearing a shirt.

After a few moments of the wolf muttering to the woman behind the bar, Alec was handed a mystery drink, which he accepted, and quickly finished.

"Someone isn't holding back," the werewolf observed as he finished his drink at a slower rate, whilst gesturing for another for Alec.

"I'm looking to pass the time," Alec replied, and he then threw back his second drink.

The second cocktail was different, Alec realised after a moment, and was most likely a fey drink, which he knew were known to have much stronger effect than alcohol, especially on non-downworlders.

"The name's Ace, by the way," the werewolf said, and Alec nodded as he found himself being passed another drink.

"Alec," he replied.

"So, what are you doing here, if you don't like parties?" Ace asked.

"I'm here for a friend," Alec said.

Technically he wasn't lying, he was just leaving out that it was his boyfriend, the host of the party, who had requested his presence.

"I'm guessing they've left you to your own devices? Too bad, a place like this could be dangerous for a Nephilim," Ace observed, although his tone was not threatening.

"I can take care of myself," Alec said dismissively.

"How about you let me do that for you? So you can, you know, 'pass the time'," Ace said rather mischievously and Alec turned to face him.

"How do you mean?" Alec asked.

"Just one dance," the werewolf said.

Alec was about to protest when he glanced up and caught sight of Magnus dancing, or what appeared more like dry humping to Alec, with a fey who was wearing barely any clothing.

"Why not," Alec mumbled, and Ace grinned as he led Alec to the dance floor.

Although Alec was not really one for dancing, his natural coordination from years of training meant that he was actually very skilled at it, and in no time he was swaying to the music with Ace. The werewolf, who had seemed content with keeping a steady pace with his drinking earlier, was no longer going slow, and soon enough Alec found himself pressed against the downworlder. The tempo of the song soon sped up until Alec was dancing in much the same way as he had seen Magnus do with the fey only a few moments earlier. Alec allowed himself to be mesmerized by the music and to forget himself briefly as the fey drinks started to affect his judgment, and Alec did nothing to stop Ace when the other man started to grind against him, in fact, Alec encouraged the action by meeting his body. The dancing became increasingly heated between the two of them, and Alec let his head fall back and his eyes slip shut as the world around him drifted away and he was caught up in the bliss created by the fey concoctions. Somewhere in his mind Alec knew that what he was doing was not strictly appropriate and was fueled by substances that were clouding his mind, but at that moment he couldn't have cared less. That is, until Alec felt Ace be ripped away from him.

Alec opened his eyes to see Magnus standing with his back to him, yelling at the werewolf. The world had become dampened to Alec, and he couldn't make out Magnus' muffled words, and he had to hold onto the warlock for support. This brought Magnus' attention back to the Nephilim, who he dragged away from the packed room, until the two were in Magnus' bedroom.

"Alec, what the fuck was all that about?" The warlock demanded, clearly enraged by the display.

"I was just dancing…same as you," Alec said as he pouted at apparent end of his fun.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You were off with other people, and I came all the way here for you, and then you just ignored me! And then the second I find someone who actually wants to spend time with me, you take them away."

Magnus was aware of the slur in Alec's words, and the outburst was also uncharacteristic for the shy shadow hunter who preferred to repress, rather than address, his feelings. Magnus didn't dwell on this too much however, as he instantly felt guilty for his actions. He had become so consumed by all of his clients and acquaintances that he had forgotten that Alec was here to see _him_, rather than enjoy the party, which he knew the young man probably hated.

"You're right darling, I should have been paying more attention you. I'm sorry," Magnus said softly as he stepped closer to Alec and cupped the other man's head in his hand.

"Prove it," Alec said, and Magnus raised a brow at the request. "Show me just how sorry you are."

As Alec spoke he stepped back until his knees hit the bed, which he threw himself down on with surprising grace, and he looked up at Magnus expectantly. Magnus smirked as he looked down at Alec, who was usually so shy about asserting what he desired, and Magnus was pretty sure that Alec didn't want him to show his regret in words. Alec moved closer to the bed until he was standing over Alec, and his eyes roamed over the boy's body, which was shown off by the tight clothing he was wearing.

"I didn't even notice how delectable you look, Alexander. It seems a shame to have to take this clothing off… although I think I'll be able to manage the task," Magnus said slyly as he clicked his fingers, and all of Alec's clothes disappeared in an instant. Magnus then slowly knelt down in front of Alec, who was now sitting up in order to see what Magnus was doing. Magnus took one of Alec's hands and delicately kissed the knuckles, and Alec lent down to kiss Magnus properly, and the kiss soon became rather heated as their tongues battled for dominance. Magnus eventually relented, and he pulled away shortly after, earning a grunt of disapproval from Alec, who soon stopped his complaints as Magnus positioned himself between Alec's legs and started to kiss along his inner thigh. Alec gasped at the sensation, and the promise it held for what Magnus intended on doing next. Figuring that Alec's needs had been delayed for long enough that night, Magnus quickly halted his teasing, and after flashing Alec a grin, Magnus took all of Alec into his mouth until the Nephilim's member hit the back of his throat. Years of practice meant that Magnus didn't gag, however the warlock did have to hold Alec's hips in place as the shadow hunter instinctively bucked up into the warmth now enveloping him. Magnus started to bob his head, making Alec moan loudly and fall back on the bed, whilst his hand snaked its way into Magnus hair, gently tugging at it encouragingly. Magnus moaned around Alec at the feeling, which earned a loud groan from Alec as the vibration sent another intense wave of pleasure through him. With another snap of his fingers Magnus summoned lubricant onto his fingers, which he placed at Alec's hole, teasing the sensitive skin. Alec instantly pushed his hips down, obviously wanting the fingers inside him, and Magnus moaned again at the wanton action of his lover. Easily yielding, Magnus slowly inserted one of his fingers inside, and Alec was so distracted by Magnus' mouth, which had not ceased in sucking him, that he barely even noticed the intrusion. Magnus started to pump his finger in and out of Alec, and he quickly inserted another, whilst also swirling his tongue around the head of Alec's cock, making the Nephilim cry out at the combined pleasure. Magnus took a moment to release his lover's member and take in the sight in front of him, of Alec sprawled out on the bed and moaning at the sensations coursing through his body. Alec opened his eyes and looked at Magnus questioningly, although his gaze was still unfocused. Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec, who whimpered at the loss, and he climbed onto the bed and on top of Alec, once both men had shifted up to make room. Magnus waved his hands, summoning more lubricant, but before he could reach down and coat himself Alec figured out what was happening, and he gently scooped the lube from Magnus grasp and used his own hand to stroke the warlock, completely slathering his member. After a few moments Alec pulled his hand away, and Magnus pulled Alec closer and positioned himself at the younger man's entrance. Alec gave a small nod to show he was ready, and the warlock then pushed inside slowly, until he was completely buried inside Alec. Magnus moaned at the tightness around him, his head falling forward onto Alec's chest as he fought the instinct to thrust into his lover, and he peppered the skin he could reach with soft kisses as Alec adjusted.

"Mags, please, move," Alec whispered as soon as he was ready, and Magnus started to slowly rock his hips backward and forwards, until he had eventually set an even pace.

Magnus readjusted himself so that he slammed into Alec with much more force, and hit his prostate dead on, causing Alec to throw back his head and cry out the warlock's name.

"Mmmm, yes, uhhhh, yesss," Alec moaned, no longer aware of the sounds he was making, which Magnus lapped up eagerly.

Magnus loved how he was the only one who got to see the usually reserved boy unravel, and Magnus' feline eyes glowed with lust, as well as love, as he watched Alec writhe beneath him. Magnus could feel himself getting closer to the edge, so he reached his hand down to stroke Alec's member, and the younger man whimpered at the added stimulation.

"Argh, yes, Mags, so close, by the Angel, so good," Alec murmured as he opened his eyes to take in the man above him.

Only a few moments later Alec released all over Magnus and himself, crying out the warlock's name as he did so. The tightening of Alec's entrance as he came also pushed Magnus over the edge, and he spilled himself inside Alec as he whispered a quiet declaration of love, and thrusted a few more times to ride out his orgasm. Completely spent, Magnus collapsed on top of Alec, and once he had regained himself he pulled out and rolled onto his side so he could watch Alec come down from his high.

"Have I ever told you that you are the sexiest person on the planet?" Magnus said, and Alec, despite everything, blushed at the compliment.

"You're not so bad yourself," Alec whispered back and he looked over and smiled at the warlock, his eyes tenderly taking in the delectable appearance of his boyfriend.

Magnus leaned in and kissed Alec sensually, their kiss less desperate now.

"I really am sorry, I promise I shall never ignore you at one of my parties again," Magnus said in a surprisingly somber tone.

"Don't think you're getting away with this that easily," Alec said, and he chuckled at Magnus' confused expression.

Alec then stretched one of his arms up to reveal a stamina rune drawn on his side.

"I can still think of plenty of ways for you to prove just how sorry you are."


End file.
